


King of Pain/ Queen of Peace

by lucydwrites



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M, Other, i do love a mess with paint, thorcid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:06:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucydwrites/pseuds/lucydwrites
Summary: "The gold paint was on the floor and everywhere on the wall. They were searching for the gold they didn’t get on the show, and yet, they’ve got something precious."





	King of Pain/ Queen of Peace

Jamin only smoked when something was burning inside of him, he needed the smoke to fume whatever that needed to be covered. For someone called Acid Betty he didn’t make any justice to such a strong name. He was a light drinker, didn’t take any artificial drugs and pleasure through pain was a concept he would still like to master.

Shane was his pleasure and pain. On that night, Shane made him come so hard that it was difficult to remember the suffering he also put him through. But it was there, still latent. He needed to be away from him. Their fights weren’t constant events, but when they did happen they were as explosive as it gets. People didn’t know the dark side of Thorgy and Jamin wasn’t scared of the dark. They were colorful people and the lack of it could be overwhelming.

The motive of the fight was the usual pack of shadows: their lack of time together, jealously, their uncertainty about the future and Shane’s mind whirlwind of negativity. He should make a tutorial of how to be desperately in love against all reason.

But now, sitting in the crosswalk outside the club smoking a cigarette, Jamin wanted the smoke to blur the vision of Shane’s eyes sparkle when he smiled in the morning. The gutter stink to make him forget the scent of Shane’s dreads shampoo lingering on his own hair.

He was brought back to reality when a hand touched his shoulder.

“Jamin?”

The voice sounded like a distant echo. He turned his neck and glanced up to see the face of a distant past. It was his college ex-boyfriend accompanied by a young drag queen.

“Nick? Oh my god, hi!” he was surprised standing up and putting down the cigarette on the ground smashing it with his foot. 

“I saw you at the bar but you were hanging with your friends and…I still remember your face when you’re not in the mood for cheap conversations”, the man spoke in a British accent touching his arm as if he was checking if Jamin was really real.

Jamin continued looking at him trying to grasp the memories of a time where he wasn’t in love with Shane. Nick was older than Jamin and had a strong build, with gray hair and a thick silver beard.

“Can I just say something? I loved you on the show! You went home too soon!” the young queen broke the awkward silence between and then checked her phone, “Honey, I’m going to the car already. The girls are waiting, don’t take too long. Bye!”

She waved goodbye to Jamin and he waved back half smiling. Nick was still staring at him with the same condescending way he used to look when Jamin was younger and less confident. He was definitely a wolf, but Jamin wasn’t a lamb anymore.

“You look really good. You got some grays now too”, he commented and touching Jamin’s chin lightly making him smirk and he caressed his stubble and Jamin pushed back. 

“Honestly, you need to stop. You’ve got a new queen in your life” he answered trying not to sound bitter, but one of the reasons why they broke up in the past, was because of Acid Betty’s becoming.

“What comes around goes around, I guess”, he shrugged.

“You’re always number one” he added and squeezed Jamin’s arm. “Look, are you seeing someone? We have a very open relationship…”

Jamin laughed shaking his head with his suggestion, but shook inside with the possibility.

“You haven’t changed not even a bit, Nick. You don’t want me, get out of here. Your girl is waiting for you.”

He bit his lip and smirked not ready to give up.

“Well, but you have. You seem…happier” he continued analyzing his face as if he was analyzing data.

Shane’s constant presence in his life made him lit up in a way that it was irreversible, even when he was feeling like crap there was residues of Shane’s light on him.

“Well, I’m famous and rich now, bitch” he scoffed trying to cover the evidence.

Nick kept staring at him in a suspicious way and then shrugged, leaving him alone.

Jamin observed him walking away. His gray hair glowing golden under the lamp post lights like an early Ghost of Christmas past. His phone vibrated inside the pocket of his pants. He ignored all the messages through the night. But Shane was no ghost, he was solid, hard with the slight touch of his hands, stubborn and stupid.

The messages had minute gaps between them:

**“I always want to talk even when I don’t want to hear my own voice. I don’t want to see you because I’m still mad…but I want to hear your voice. Please, talk to me”**

**“You’re a fucking asshole. Come back. RIGHT NOW.”**

**“I can’t do this. I can’t sleep without you. My bed seems ridiculous big. I feel like I’m trapped in that movie _Honey, I’ve shrink the kids._ I want to pin you against this mattress and fuck your stupidity away. Ugh, I hate you.”**

Jamin read the messages rolling eyes trying not to laugh. He didn’t want to give in to the charms of drunk Shane messages.

**_“Well, can you at least bring me a sandwich?”_ **

He softly chuckled. And then the notification that Shane was typing showed up on the screen.His heart leaping to his throat.

**_“You love me, right?”_ **

He didn’t reply the message. He just put the phone inside the pocket again and walked fast back to his car.

*

_Queen of peace_

Shane was looking at the mountain of clothes and biting the nail of his pointer finger in concentration. The more he dug through the closet the more he found things he didn’t want to get rid off.He picked up his phone that was on the table where he sews his costumes and quick dialed Alvaro’s number. His lifetime friend was the best person to help him dumping useless things away.

“Shane, what the fuck, it’s almost midnight. I have to work early tomorrow” he answered the phone in a grumpy voice.

“Sorry, were you sleeping? Listen, shut up. Just help me. My swan dress got ripped when I was going through the wardrobe. Should I throw it away?

“Yes. And throw yourself in the garbage too.”

He hung up and Shane was outraged but laughed anyways. He looked at the wall of clothes and the many piles on the floor feeling helpless. Alabama Shakes was playing in the background by Alvy’s recommendation too. Jamin entered the studio wearing boxer shorts and drying himself with a towel.

He had arrived hours ago and helped Shane to pile up some things but he had a gig, so he needed to start getting ready. Shane glanced at his torso, the hair all messy and damp and suddenly forgot what he was doing. As a very visual person he couldn’t help but being stunned by such a memorable sight.

Jamin had a pot of golden paint makeup in one hand.

“You’re doing the money ball look tonight?” Shane asked excited making his conclusions.

“Maybe. I hope the outfit doesn’t fall apart during my performance. So if I get naked at least I’ll be covered in gold” and then he handed Shane the makeup.

“Oooooh! This is gonna be fun!” Shane replied excited shimming and biting the lower lip.

Jamin immediately realized how this was a bad decision.

“Maybe I’m just crazy to think that this will work” he answered looking at Shane that was putting a good amount of paint on the palm of his hands and rubbing them together as if he was up to no good.

“Please, let me help you. I’ll behave” he pleaded pretending innocence. “Turn around, bitch. I’ll start with your back”

Jamin turned around and Shane started to rub his back, applying the paint in quick brushes. Jamin jerked with the warm hands on his cold skin. Shane was always so damn hot.

“Do it giving an effect of paintbrushes on a canvas” Jamin said while he felt shivers as Shane was lowering to between his legs.

“I know how to do it” and then Shane squeezed the inner part of his thigh near his crotch.

“SHANE!” and he turned around to take back the makeup from his hands but Shane managed to escape, “Give this back to me, I can’t thrust you. You’re a horny slut”

He hid the make behind his back giggling.

“You’re so sensitive, I wasn’t doing anything! You want to be fully covered in gold or not, bitch?”

Jamin heavy sighed and opened his arms as a signal for him to continue. Shane approached him trying to be serious and continued applying the make up on his chest. They were in silence as [Alabama was playing a quite sensual number](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DmwjdpKOv1sY&t=YmRiMTJmMzkxYTU5NWZlMGVkOWFmMzVhZmViN2M2M2QwNzExMGI5Miw2QlZ1dHY3cg%3D%3D&b=t%3Av3LhZRbWmoT9W49tMg51qg&p=http%3A%2F%2Fbleeping-ufo.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F148945249440%2Fking-of-pain-queen-of-peace-thorcid-fanfic-hi&m=1). Shane seemed to be well behaved. But now Jamin was the one with dirty thoughts and avoiding lookin’ at him.

He kept approaching Jamin’s neck, and he could feel his breathing as he covered his body. Shane really looked focused on painting him properly. Jamin peered at his frown, the clenched jaw in concentration. He was getting hard without even thinking to avoid it.

“Alright, I’ll take it from here” he stopped Shane’s hand that was going for the waistband of his shorts and Shane giggled looking at his erection growing.

“Honestly, Jamin. The lack of professionalism is staggering!” Shane teased him standing up shaking the head in disapproval and barely he met his eyes again Jamin was pushing him against the wall of clothes for a desperate kiss. Shane locked his arms and legs around him in response. The gold paint was on the floor and everywhere on the wall. They were searching for the gold they didn’t get on the show, and yet, they’ve got something precious.

Shane started laughing with the terrible taste of golden paint in his mouth but kept stroking Jamin over the fabric of his boxers. They slowly laid on floor next to a pile of outfits and their lips were apart only for Shane to remove his own shirt. Jamin was gazing him, all messy and shinning. Shane coughed some golden painting sticking his tongue out in an exaggerated way.

“I’ve never felt sexier” he replied to his gaze in a sarcastic tone. But Jamin was still looking at his mouth.

“Your tongue has the best shape…it literally has like this sort of path in the middle…like a natural bifurcation”

“I know, it’s perfect to suck dicks” he answered. “I think that it got deeper after you”

Shane cackled and started devouring Jamin’s neck again and in seconds he was lying on his back and everything was glittering, he closed his eyes in a haze of pleasure while Jamin was taking him fully in his mouth. He was thrusting forward in response as Jamin continued trying to carve a path in his tongue too.


End file.
